Misconception
by josephine-danville
Summary: Conrad had something in mind, I could hear it clearly. Every gesture of his was a proof, I hardly lowered my guard. I'd be at his game just to see how far he was willing to go. I'd have drive him out at any cost. My move would have been winning. (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, **

**this is my first Convict fanfiction, sorry for the mistakes due to language, I hope you love it **

**1.**

The sizzle of the sheet mixed to weak warmth of a sunbeam woke me up. I instantly remembered the caress of man I loved. An intense dense at my heart was the answer. Every morning, exactly when the dreams were confused with reality it happened. It happened for years and this damn consumed me. The icy Victoria Grayson fragile as glass, that wasn't what they would have seen, I wouldn't allow anyone to have access to this side of me. It had to remain hidden, dormant with pain for a choice I had made years ago. I sat down. I tried to order my thoughts. That same void in my bed I felt in my heart. Tears ran down my cheeks while I touched the mattress, I dried them quickly, ready to take up my life as I did every morning. I looked at myself in the mirror, the brush bristles sinuously intertwined in my hair, I closed my eyes enjoying silence, the only companion of many of my intimate moments. I chose a white dress, formal, tight, low-cut on the breast. I shaken once again my hair, before going down for breakfast. The idea of seeing "my husband" tangled my stomach, a constant reminder of my sins. I sacrificed everything for him, I couldn't forgive myself for this, I couldn't feel anything but resentment against him. I was a prisoner, I realized it then and I realize it now. The luxury, a mere outline of what I had lost. I wore a bracelet of gold filigree, I closed the door of my room, hoping that the gesture let the torment inside.

I went down the stairs slowly, I couldn't help but I listened Conrad's irritated tone. There must have been problems at Grayson Global, all perfectly ordinary. I was ousted from his "unique world", I not suffered it I admit, however, see him angry amused me. I bit my lower lip slowly, trying to hide a blatant laughter.

I was taking place at the head of the table when Marta caught my attention with a document and various annotations that I had requested. I checked them quickly and I leave with a smile. I felt my husband's eyes on my skin, intent on covering every inch of my curves.

**"Good morning dear, you're absolutely enchanting this morning .."** he furrowed his lips into a smile, which concealed a very different intent.

**"If I wasn't your wife.. I don't think I would have tolerated your insistent gaze beyond that"** I replied sarcastically.

**"What I can do?"** raising his hands in joke **"I should come with you more often to do shopping .."** throwing one last look at my body.

I sat down, raising my eyes to heaven. I took a bite of a strawberry.

**"You have plans for tonight Victoria?"** He asked nonchalantly, muffling silence.

**"You really don't remember what day is it, Conrad? How couldn't I have any projects?"** I raised a note of my voice's tone.

He looked at me, **"Oh right the Christmas party.."** he muttered.

I bit my lips again at the thought that he had forgotten, I hated the lack of interest showed by him, that for every event that I organized, which moreover, it had only improve our public image.  
>I gave him a fake smile of mine <strong>"Besides, you're very busy in what I see"<strong> I pointed to his cell phone, which was ringing frantically.

I raised an eyebrow when he hung up every single phone call.

**"Maybe it's one of your many mistresses, you should answer"** I teased him with a cynical smile.

**"Victoria, I love the blush on your cheeks, due to jealousy, you still have interest in me, perhaps?"** He smiled satisfied.

**"You're delusional if you think I can care about you Conrad, or have a slightest feeling towards you"** I replied arid.

We resumed staring insistently. I sipped tea, enduring his gaze. Hovered there was a constant competition between us. There was no room for feelings, at least not from me. I looked at him and saw the man who had taken everything from me.. and I let this happened.

Charlotte and Daniel joined us, I tried to show poise and composure in front of our children. The tension between me and Conrad was not going to disturb them in any way. I explained the evening's program, recommending with each of them about how important it was for us their presence. It was like a cold shower when I had to learn that both of them will be missed, Daniel had planned a dinner with Emily and Charlotte had offered herself to organize the evening at the Stowaway. I was working to contain a touch of bitterness mixed with disapproval that was taking place on my face. I looked down in search of the teacup, I sipped it again to silence the pride. It was stronger than me, in one way or another I couldn't stand next to my children. That Jack Porter and his damn bar were misleading my Charlotte, Emily.. heaven I'd die if I approve their relationship. Reality didn't fail to throw me against like the most tenacious walls. I held my breath and turned one of my fake smiles accommodating to both.

I was alone with Conrad again, I had to endure his gaze.

**"Looks like we'll have your party"** he pointed out both of us with a laugh.

I snorted, **"Save your breath Conrad, don't pretend interest in something that you clearly don't care"** I was poisonous.

I sipped other tea, when I noticed that irritating smile on his lips.

**"What's the matter?"** I burst annoyed.

**"You still blush, Victoria"** he whispered.

I turned my eyes away annoyed.

**"Victoria, what do you say to bury the hostilities away? At least for today?"**He leaned himself on the table in my direction.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, of course I didn't trust him, but I wanted to see where he was going to get, I just didn't say anything.

**"Today is the day before Christmas, don't you feel that air of peace?"** he smiled, looking around.

I wanted to draw him out and I would have done it in my way **"fine"** I murmured with disinterest approaching my lips to the thin ceramic edge.

**"What do you say to get yourself away for a while? I mean to rest.." **it was his offer.

I hadn't clear yet what was his real objective.

**"I could take care of the party, I have lists of invitees, the contacts of the photographers, staff and Miss Davenport could give me some advices if I make mistakes"** he smiled.

Had he really offered to organize my party? In twenty-five years of marriage he had ignored every initiative of mine and now he wants to be involved. I looked at him with suspicion. I'd never let anyone have the elusive "organizational power", nor I couldn't do it now, he, Conrad Grayson had to be able to handle all this alone?. Anyway the idea of seeing him going crazy for stress teased me over, I was perfectly convinced that he wouldn't be able to handle this, and I savored his failure.  
><strong>"You would like to organize my party? The COO of Grayson Global at tables that directs and manages the staff going around to check every single detail.. "<strong>I couldn't suppress a laugh** "oh Conrad you're really in bad trouble"**.

**"Don't be so sure Victoria"** a sinister smile occupied his lips seemed to add _"you have no idea what my real intentions are"_.

**"You'll fail"** I whispered with a laugh before leaving the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for the lovely reviews, excuse myself for the delay and language mistakes**

**I hope you love it**

**2.**

Conrad wanted to take care of my party? Certainly there is much more under the surface. I've never been a woman who believes in appearances and certainly I wouldn't have started now. I would be at his game, who knows maybe I could make a last attempt to avert the catastrophe.. we were about to lose reputation and I didn't want to compromise it. All these years bear it, to preserve appearances, torture unprecedented. On the other hand seeing him fail miserably tempted me, I can't deny it. I didn't have much time to take a decision. I was twirling the pen between my fingers and I clenched my lips, I was ready to sacrifice reputation? The only thing I hated most of my husband was the others opinion, I had to come to terms with it continuously. I had worked so hard to be where I am.. I gave up the love of my life, the one and only man I have ever loved. Everything for a place in society.. and Conrad wanted it all to go to hell for what reason? I held my breath trying to control myself, I put my hand on the forehead to regain control. Something did not return.

I made a few calls just to test the waters, every woman who attended to my afternoon tea confirmed that she had already received an invitation. Word for word, "she had found it extremely classy" of course I couldn't replicate in any way as I was cornered. I just smiled and reminded them don't be missed for any reason.

When I hung up a touch of anger began to grow up inside of me, he had done everything behind me. My consent was mere formality. He had taken possession of the party who knows how long. Oh no he wouldn't manage so easily. I walked to his office, figuring to find him there. The sharp noise of my heels resounded far and wide across the marble surface. My hand grabbed the handles sliding.

**"Victoria are you looking for me?"** Conrad's voice stopped me.

I turned in his direction and stared frowning at him **"Don't you think.."** I was about to explode, when an attendant interrupted us.

**"Mr. Grayson where I have to carry these decorations?"** Paul approached us, a man of the staff who had worked for me in the past.

**"In the main hall, when you have charged everything be sure you've sealed all access to the room, no one should get in even my lovely wife"** leaving me a smile irritating.

I clenched my lips together in a forced smile and I waited that we were alone, **"You lied to me!"** I was angry **"You have already decided everything! Your acting this morning, oh really unprecedented"** I said sarcastically.

He smiled, smiled uncomfortably, he put his hand gently on my arm moving me away from the path of the one attendant. Instinctively I drew back my arm. I didn't want any physical contact with him if appearances don't require it.

I continued to stare at him irritated.

**"Calm down Victoria, had to be a surprise"** he whispered in my ear, **"why don't you go buy a dress for tonight?"** he pulled out from the breast pocket of his jacket a platinum credit card.

**"You treat me like one of your mistresses?"** I said sarcastically, pulling it from his hand.

**"Be careful Victoria.. I could really start to believe that I interest you"** he whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

I left him angry, I seemed to see that expression he had all the times he concluded a deal. I couldn't stand there, be forced to live under the same roof, to see him every morning and submit myself to his "condition" it was becoming increasingly untenable. Our tacit agreement provided for divorce only this summer, how could I resist? Not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for the choice I had to make. I didn't want to go back to that life of hardship that I had dealt with for years, and he.. Conrad Grayson seemed the only way to end it. I don't recall attention, a gesture of love in years that I was with him. I was a trophy for him to flaunt in every occasion.

The driver stopped near the Maison from where I used to go regularly to each party. I wore the sunglasses and with a firm step I crossed the entrance. A saleswoman came to meet me.

**"Good morning Mrs. Grayson, please follow me from this way"** she led me in the small sitting room adjacent to the dressing room.

I glanced fleetingly at various evening dresses exposed, I was going to graze one red when the woman interrupted me **"Ma'am your husband has already chosen your dress"** he continued to force me decisions, again anger of a few moments ago resurfaced, I choked on a fake smile.

The zip casing slid down quickly, reproducing the typical sizzle I knew well, giving way to a lovely dress that trailed off completely my breath. Sinuous, regal, precious entirely covered with crystals, sheer on arms, breast and hips. I was mesmerized by the graceful refracting light that I almost forgot where I was or with whom I was talking about.

**"Swarovski and Dolce & Gabbana have collaborated on this unique dress just for you, Mrs. Grayson. Your husband must love you very much"** she said smiling,**"why don't you try it? So if it need to be modified our seamstress can work on it immediately"**.

As soon as I wore it I noticed my reflection in the mirror. That dress looked like sewing on my skin, so perfect, it highlighted every curve of my body. I touched with my fingers the fabric and crystals, some shivers ran down on my spine. I realized in that moment of being a pawn in a subtle game. All this attention worried me. I knew I couldn't trust him.

When I returned the comings and goings hadn't ceased, indeed, I had the impression that it was increasing. I stood in the doorway for a moment, hoping to peek waiting for some elusive detail. Casually I curled a finger around a strand of my hair waiting for the next worker, hoping to launch a look into the case which he was intent to carry, but the man promptly sealed it and handed me beside, ignoring me like I was a statue.

Conrad laughed amused, I lifted my eyes and climbed the stairs up to my bedroom, followed by staff who arranged the envelopes in a corner. When I was alone, I took a robe and began to undress myself. I was in intimate when the door swung open.

**"Victoria, I switched to.."** he stopped as if he was paralyzed by the sight of the black lace sheer body I was wearing.

**"Conrad don't worry about knocking"** I said sarcastically, turning myself around slowly in his direction.

**"I didn't see one from our first night together"** he smiled with delight.

I sighed exhausted **"What do you want?" **I arched an eyebrow, wearing my silk robe.

**"I wanted to tell you that you can't access to the conservatory until this evening"** crossing my eyes.

**"Well even this, what else should I expect exactly?"** I murmured curling my lips.

**"I did transfer the furniture in another room, so you won't be without"** he smiled.

In a lucid moment I thought of making a last attempt to regain control of the situation, I wanted to save our reputation. He would have made a mess of considerable proportions and I couldn't afford it, not after everything I had sacrificed in recent years. I hadn't tied the robe, I walked slowly to him seductively **"Let me organize the party.. we can spend time together"** I bit my lower lip with a smile.

**"Even if your offer is really tempting my dear.. I have to refuse"** he smiled stroking my hair.

Annoyed and rejected, I slipped away from him. Heedless of his presence I took off myself the robe and went to the bathroom. I ran the tank water. I heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, quietly I peeked seeing Conrad, in his hands my robe, he closed his eyes and sniffed muttering in a faint voice,**"Victoria"**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**sorry for the delay and the language mistakes, I love reading your reviews. Don't worry will be the rating M, now it's kinda too soon**

**3.**

I was intent to observe him through the thin fissure offered by the door. Conrad, just a few steps away from me, he seemed as abducted by the tissue that only moments before wrapped my body. I looked at him suspiciously, _"What game are you playing?"_ I kept asking myself, less and less convinced by appearances. I bit my lower lip, lost by the articulated pathways of my mind. I noticed only a few seconds later that his eyes crossed mine through the long etched mirror, he had seen me. He smiled amused. I closed the door with a resounding thud and I leaned there with my back. How I hated him!.

**"Victoria, darling, wasn't told to cease fire?"** he teased talking through the door.

His voice couldn't hide the slightest complacency he was feeling.

**"Oh don't you'll be hurt because I have rejected you?"** he tapped lightly with his fingers on the polished surface.

I remained silent. I wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

**"If it wasn't for the party.. I would be yours, dear"** he smiled.

I pressed my lips together, more and more annoyed, but intent to not showing signs of slowing.

**"I'll leave you to your bath sweetheart, your friends should be here in a minute, I did prepare a room for you, the staff will help you"**.

I slid slowly into the fluffy foam, leaving the floral notes relax me. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, hoping to abandon myself completely. The heart beat regularly. It was the only sound that I felt with the faint crackling of the foam. The water was moving on my skin, drawing short irregular waves leading me elsewhere for a few moments. All anxieties vanished, even the bulky weight of present that I was forced to dress up every day of my life. Like any illusion this too was destined to fade, the thought of a plan hatched by Conrad made me open my eyes wide, my heart began to beat violently in my chest, I shut my lips and tension returned to pervade me even more intensely.

I hurried to get ready, being late wasn't from me. I chose a sheath dress by the pastel blue tone, not too low-cut, a necklace glaring down gently on the breast. I trod the lipstick slowly along every curve of my lips as I usually did. One of my many gestures that could ease tension. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't let my guard down, sooner or later he made his move, I would never have allowed him to catch me unprepared. I smiled cynically stirring up the hair in the mirror and I left the bedroom.

I went down to the floor below, led by dense voices of women who I met frequently. I arrived in proximity of the sliding doors, as soon as I touched them, I couldn't help but notice the voice of my hateful husband. I sighed, and with a fake smile I opened them. The room was filled with hundreds of red roses, notes of vanilla occupied the air, a table in the center had a rich buffet. Once again he pressed sensitive buttons and I was forced to stand by and watch.

**"Victoria darling, we were expecting you"** he smiled, wrapping an arm over my hip imposing me another contact.

I smiled to mask irritation.

**"I hope I don't have exaggerated with roses, I couldn't resist"** he admitted with a laugh.

**"Oh I love them all"** I smiled continuing to preserve appearances.

**"What a romantic gesture Victoria, how lucky you are**" interjected one of the guests.

How I hated perpetrate comedy, but I had no choice.

I laid a hand on Conrad's chest and I crossed his eyes, **"I guess you have a busy day.. if you have to go, don't worry"** I smiled fiddling with the small buttons of his shirt hidden by the tie.

He knew how little I could tolerate his presence, I hoped strongly that he seized the invitation to disappear. I didn't have many arrows in my quiver and certainly couldn't make a scene.

He hesitated lingering in my eyes with a wicked smile of his **"You're right dear" **he whispered **"the fact is that I'm constantly distracted"** alluding to my appearance winking.

The women in the room just smiled and murmured something confused.

**"Oh"** escaped my lips deliberately.

**"I leave you to your tea, ladies"** his hand was stroking my back slowly, I shuddered.

It was damn intentional, he felt a subtle pleasure to put me in awe. I still didn't identify the ultimate goal of his actions, as well as blatant once stomach. All that flirting, compliments, all those contacts in public that I hated. Which unhealthy game he was leading? It was clear by now, the party was an excuse. Some piece of the puzzle was missing, I was sure.

**"See you later sweetheart"** he whispered pressing me against his chest for an intense kiss on my temple.

I invited the guests to sit down and I did the same, occupying the leading position with a wide smile. I tried to focus myself on the meeting and not on subtle psychological pressure of my husband. I had to ingratiate every woman to prevent the disaster that certainly I was going to meet.

I was about to open my mouth, when a woman at my side pressed me with statements designed to obtain details about my private life.

**"You two seem very much in love, Victoria, he has remained the same since the first time you meet him?"** she asked innocently.

**"Conrad.."** I bit my lower lip **"I believe he is now irreparably stunned"** I said with a laugh.

**"Come on Victoria, confesses.." **added another woman.

I held my breath, **"he has remained the same man once"** he smiled softly, pretending transport.

**"I'm dying to ask you.. you two have an intense physical relationship?"**.

What impudent! I clenched my lips embarrassed while I was fiddling with the necklace between my fingers, as I cast my eyes away toward the door. Beyond the threshold, leaning against the circular table near the staircase, Conrad was enjoying the show with an arrogant smile. I would get up again and slapped him. However I was nailed to that chair more than I wanted to.

**"Clarissa!"** I said **"even though we're friends, I don't confess you how many times I sleep with my husband"** I laughed, emphasizing every word.

I didn't love snoop into private, if it isn't allowed. However I had to wait myself a certain type of questions. More than a natural consequence of my sickly husband's explicit actions. I just smiled and steered the conversation on the real goal that I set for myself, preserve appearances for saving reputation. The only thing to which I clung desperately for years to ensure that the sacrifice of my only love was worth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**here another chapter I hope you love it, sorry for the language mistakes**

**4.**

I hated intrusiveness in general, touching certain topics put me greatly uncomfortable, but I knew I didn't have to show weakness or would be the end. It was one of the "rules" that I had set to face the environment to which I belonged. A vulnerability was simple enough to be on everyone's lips and compromising those "privileges" that I had. Concretely? I walked continuously suspended on a wire, I had most of the times to cope with shocks of various kinds and resolve awkward situations often caused by Conrad. Set aside what happened and move on, I repeated this to myself like a mantra every day that passed by. I carefully hid my demons, I wouldn't have allowed anyone to dig into the past that I was jealously guarding.

I sipped the tea intent to smile at guests, my eyes met my husband insistent ones. He was still near the stairs in the exact same pose of a few moments ago. The contact was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He answered without taking his eyes off me, indeed he smiled winking annoyingly. I lifted my eyes in disgust and went back to sit down.

The advantage of being a woman of thickness? People around you perceive instantly the exact moment in which must truncate a topic of discussion. I think they're going to continue to ask me questions about the relationship I had with Conrad. If I thought to that damn question, God I would have pulverized Clarissa. The arrogant smile of my husband was a whole program, so pleasantly amused for embarrassment I felt. Once again I couldn't react as I wanted, "we were falsely married".

I dismissed the guests reminding them don't miss the party tonight.

**"We spent a wonderful afternoon Victoria, we won't miss it"** said one on behalf of all.

I turned them a false smile and I expected them to go away.

When I was alone, I let go a deep sigh and looked around. The room was flooded with the vanilla scent and the intense fragrance of roses. I walked slowly towards a planter as enchanted by the arrangement of the petals of a central rose. She stood up to towering over the others, so beautiful, so perfect, so fragile. I touched the petals and I felt myself as transported. I held my breath and I saw my life in an instant, I had a shock to the heart so strong that I lost a beat.

**"I knew that you would have liked them"** the words were followed by the trampling of the soles of his leather shoes.

**"Don't kid yourself Conrad, I still feel disgust for you"** I was lapidary.

**"Your words have hurt me, my dear"** he murmured quizzically, leaning a hand on his chest.

I pressed my lips in silence.

**"What do you want?"** I took a few steps in his direction.

He just smiled at least initially, soon after he walked slowly and leaned over me just to whisper **"a truce"** pushing a strand of my hair.

I had enough, I looked annoyed at him and went over, but his hand grabbed me by the wrist forcing me to turn around to face him again.

**"You agreed If I remember correctly, why don't you try to make an effort Victoria?"** focusing his eyes on mine.

I handed him the same glance, **"You know perfectly well why I agreed"**.

**"Why don't you tell me?"** he deliberately stimulated me. This was the kind of "game" that he made, pressure after pressure he would lead me to a point of no return. I still didn't understand what were his real intentions, but I couldn't afford mistakes.

I gave him a cynical smile, while I freed myself from his grip and slowly walked away without saying anything.

I put my hands on the marble of the balcony, now cold for the evening air. I was intently watching somewhere in the expanse of dark water. In silence I could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. It took shape in my mind the memories of the moments that I had lived with David. The afternoons spent on the shore to make plans for the future. It all seemed so real, so live in my eyes for a moment that I thought I heard his arms around my waist. I told myself that this was the life I had chosen and I had to accept it, I told myself that I had to stand up for my children and that I would have put an end to this marriage at any cost.

**"Mrs. Grayson, her husband sent us to call for helping you and left said that the guests will be here soon"** said the maid followed by two other women, they were waiting for me in the other room.

I closed the windows of the dome coming back into the bedroom with hope to leave out all the regrets. I sighed quietly, I didn't want to attract attention. I have to think about the party and find a way to contain the crisis. I was sure of the impending disaster, Conrad wasn't able to handle a situation like this. I couldn't hide to be prey to the grip of anxiety, it happened systematically before each event that I organized and now more intense because the stake was high.

I took a look to the dress, it was leaning next to a long antiqued gold mirror, I touched again the thin fabric covered with crystals, I was totally captivated by its beauty. I had worn so many dresses, I wasn't particularly fond of anyone, but this was different. I felt so hopelessly fascinated. The bitter awareness returned immediately to pervade me, he was manipulating me yet.

In the reflection I noticed behind me, resting on the bedspread, a pearl gray velvet case. It had on the top a little card.

**_I thought you'd appreciate that touch _**

******_Conrad_**

I stood breathless for a moment at the sight of the diamonds cocker, each stone beautifully set in a unique geometric floral motif. I had a soft spot for diamonds and he knew it well, he hadn't stopped to "buy myself" to be forgiven.

I wore the dress, I chose wavy hair, a light make-up and a red Dior for my lips. Once ready, I looked to myself in the mirror, a shiver ran down my spine as soon as the cocker came into contact with my skin, my lips were hatched.

Even his gesture confirmed my theories, his end was very different from which he gave to see.


End file.
